An Angelic Mouse in the Coils of a Demonic Snake
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: What's the worst thing about dating your former enemy? Dating a former enemy with an apparent love for bondage. So it really, really, really sucks for poor Pit when Medusa takes advantage of their date night to explore her fantasies. Find out what happens in this humorous PitxMedusa oneshot. Rated M for light bondage. A request by Riderman09.


**Hello fellow fanfic authors! This is a short PitxMedusa story requested by Riderman09. I do hope you enjoy it. Warning: Story contains strong sexual content, a bit of language, light bondage, and slight femdom. Also, Pit will be aged up to about 17. Otherwise read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**An Angelic Mouse in the Coils of a Demonic Snake**_

A small, muffled groan escaped Pit's lips as consciousness slowly returned to him. His eyes slowly opened for him to find himself stark naked and tied to a bed with a piece of duck tape on his mouth. Pit struggled as best he could, but to no avail. He then tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was going over to Medusa's castle for their date night. Yes, you read that right. Pit and Medusa had been dating for three weeks now. It was Palutena's idea. She thought that maybe this would help Medusa reform a bit. Understandably, Pit was completely against this. But, obiedent servant of the gods he was, he decided to endure it. Medusa wasn't too keen on the idea as well, but overtime they seemed to grow on each other. If only a little bit.

This was Pit and Medusa's third date night. Each night, they would take turns picking out what to do on their date. Tonight was Medusa's turn. Her suggestion was a quite evening at her castle. Pit was slightly nervous about being in the Underworld, but he was starting to trust Medusa and she showed no signs of evildoing while they've been dating. So, trusting person he was, he accepted Medusa's invitation. And that's all he could remember before blacking out. Now he was seriously starting to regret this decision. He furiously struggled to loosen his binds, but they were too strong. He was bound by his wrists and ankles by rings of shadow magic, too strong to be broken by ordinary means. "Nice to see you're awake, Pit." came the unnaturally smooth voice of Medusa. Pit looked to see the Goddess of Darkness clad in nothing but a black bra and matching panties. The snakes that ususally inhabited her hair had vanished, causing her hair to fall to her shoulders. It was a trick she had mastered that allowed her to summon her snakes at will. Good for disguising yourself.

She sulturily walked towards the bed and straddled Pit. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Amazing what a touch of Curare can do. One quick jab to the back of his neck when he wasn't looking and he was out like a light. From there it was a simple matter of undressing him and tying him to the bed with her shadow bands. "Comfy, Pit?" She asked.

Pit responded with furious, muffled protests. It was all he could do with the tape over his mouth. Medusa noticed this and gave a concerned frown. "Do you want this off?" She asked. Pit nodded for lack of a better answer. In one fluid motion, Medusa removed the tape from his mouth. Pit let out a yelp from the stinging sensation it left. "What's going on, Medusa?!" Pit asked. "I thought you had changed!"

"What are you talking about, Pit?" Medusa asked. "I _have_ changed."

"_Right_, and I'm sure you've got a _great_ reason for tying me to the bed." Pit replied with obvious sarcasm. "Well, go ahead! Torture me all you want! You'll never break me!" Medusa stared at the angel, blinking a few times before bursting into laughter. "Wow, Pit. You really are clueless." she said. "I'm not going to torture you... at least, not in the way you're thinking." That statement caused Pit to stare at the goddess with a puzzled look. "What... do you mean?" came the hesitant question.

"Pit, you're about to learn a secret of mine that no one, not even the other gods know." Medusa then leaned down to whisper in the angel's ear. "I have a sort of... _kink_ for bondage." That caused Pit's eyes to widen a bit as he continued to stare at her like a confused animal. "What?" he asked.

"It's true. Ever since I was a teen, I had this thing for bondage." Medusa replied. "But of course, being exiled to the Underworld didn't really give you many partners to play with. And there was no way in hell I was doing it with Thanatos or Hades. But that's when I thought about you. So, I figured I could use our litttle date night to explore my little fantasies. Hope you don't mind."

_"Don't mind?!_ Hell yeah, I mind!" Pit retorted. "Do I _look_ like a sex toy to you?!"

"Oh, come on Pit." Medusa cooed as she stroked his cheek. "I won't hurt you... much."

"Medusa, read my lips: _N...O!_ Now let me go." Pit demanded. Medusa gave a glare in response. "So you wanna do this the hard way? We'll do it the hard way." She then grabbed a nearby candle. "What are you going to do with that?" Pit asked. Medusa responded by pouring the wax on Pit's stomach. Pit yelped in pain as she poured a trail of wax on his stomach. "That's for talking back." Medusa said. "And if you continue to resist, you're punishment gets worse." She then held the candle over Pit's penis. "So, do you wanna play fair, or does this get ugly?"

"Okay, okay! Fine, you win!" Pit said. There wasn't much he could do at this point but play along. "Good boy." She cooed. "Now, let's have some fun." She then removed her bra and by mental command, the shadow bands on Pit's wrist pull his hands to her breasts where they began to fondle them. "That's right, Pit. Pleasure your mistress." she demanded. Pit really didn't have a choice as no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his hands away. "You know you can lick them if you want." Medusa said. Pit sighed and did just that, rolling his tongue around those hardened nipples. Medusa let out a moan at the sensation. Her breasts were sensitive and it had been awhile since someone played with them.

Pit meanwhile continued his actions. He wasn't really experienced with sex, but he knew the basics. Medusa seemed to be enjoying herself as well as her moans became louder. "Not bad, Pit. We should do this more often." She said.

"_Not if I anything to say about it_." Pit thought to himself. Medusa then gently pushed Pit on to the bed. "I've got a game we can play." She then turned around, giving Pit a clear view of her maidenhood. By mental command, the bands on his wrists guided his hands and forced her to grip her ass. Meanwhile, she began to stroke his member. "Here's how it works. Let's see what happens first: Me coming or you blowing your load." She then gave Pit's member a long lick before beginning to suck on it. Pit groaned and in a knee-jerk reaction, he began to brush her tounge along the entrance of her sex. Medusa shuddered a bit but kept sucking. But soon after, she began to get an idea. Her breasts were supple enough for a titjob. She then brought her breasts around Pit's member and began to slide it up and down while sucking on it.

Pit groaned a bit and began to lick faster. Medusa began to suck faster in response. The two kept at it for a good while until it finally became too much for the angel to bear. "Medusa, please! I can't hold it anymore!" and true to his word, Pit came, sending streams of cum from his manhood. Medusa tried her best to swallow, but was forced to pull away and let the rest stain her face. "Quite a load you blew there, Pit." Medusa said as she licked her lips. Pit, however, was too tired to answer back. "But you still came before me and that calls for punishment." She then positioned herself so Pit's manhood would be pressed against the entrance of her sex. "Your punishment? I get to ride you like a horse." Pit didn't even have time to give a proper retort before Medusa impaled herself on his shaft.

Pit let out a grunt at the force of it. "Medusa, you're tight." he said through gritted teeth.

"And I must say it's been a while since I've had one so big." Medusa replied. "Try not to pass out on me." She then began bouncing on him like a trampoline, moaning in pleasure. "Wow, Pit. We _definitely_ should do this more often." she breathed out as she continued to ride him, her bouncing increasing in speed. Pit struggled to escape the bonds, but to no avail. It seemed all he could do was ride this out and pray it ends soon. Though he never imagined his first time would be this way. He'd rather it be more natural, not forced to be a damned sex toy.

Medusa however began to moan louder as she cupped her breasts. "Oh yes! This is exquisite!" She moaned as in a lustful haze she grabbed the angel by his shoulders and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Medusa wrapped her legs around his waist and Pit's arms were wrapped around her waist. Their moans intermixed with each others as their hips moved faster and faster until finally, they both came in one sychronized orgasm. Medusa's cry in particular was passion incarnate. Pit fell backwards on the bed and Medusa fell on top of him. "Not bad, Pit. You make one excellent toy. Thanks for the help." She said as she basked in the afterglow.

"Medusa...?" Pit began.

"What?" she asked.

"Next time... we're going to the movies." Pit said between breaths.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that ends my tale. Looking at it now, I was expecting it to be longer. But anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
